fantasy_of_a_fallen_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaaras
Amaaras is a small island country located at the Far West Area of the Oceanic Continent. The populace consists of female(~80%), who holds the power in the country. History Founding/Settlement According to the oldest record of Amaaras, the establishment of the country has existed 1000 years before The Demon Realm's Destruction. Where the founding Queen, Carita Enlustris and her followers were shipwrecked on this mysterious island. Unable to escape, the group built a settlement where it would later become the City of Amaaras. During that time, Carita declared herself Queen and thus the Enlustris lineage was born. Culture The most prominent hobby in Amaaras is poetry and singing. Important Figures Queen Athena II '''- Current Queen of Amaaras. She was initially reluctant on joining the United World Alliance. But after witnessing Kurtis' power first-hand, she feared what would happen to her country if she went against him. '''Princess Ashe Enlustris - The 1st Princess of Amaaras. At a young age, she has lived outside of Amaaras, travelling the Zakoda Continent in search for adventure. She was recalled due to Aria's active mission as Emissary. Princess Aria Enlustris '- The 2nd Princess and Current Emissary of Amaaras. She travels along with Kurtis for both diplomatic and personal reasons. Notable Resources '''Valkyrian Metal '- A light but durable metal only found in Amaaras. The ores veins grow back instantly due to the abundance of mana surrounding the islands. It has a unique property that allows it to absorb and store mana, glowing a bright teal color when fully charged. However, the metal will continue to absorb mana even when fully charged. Causing the metal to shatter to pieces which can be reused but the quality will worsen each time. '''Aria Fruit Trees - Introduced by Kurtis, these large trees can only grow fruits where there is a strong mana source in the soils. The trees are actually large roots supporting each other, creating a spiralling structure upwards. The fruit itself has a dark blue color with a peach-like body. It is usually cooked to remove the extremely bitter taste, rendering the flesh soft and pleasant to eat. However, the true use of the fruit is the high concentration of mana content. The seeds of the Aria Fruit can be used to cure diseases related to mana, most notably mana deprevation. Mana recovery potions can also be created by using these seeds alone, making them very valuable to Magic/Science Heavy Research Institutes. Military Strength The Amaaras military only accepts female in their ranks. However, their are very rare cases where males are accpeted. Either they were born from Amaaras or have proven their strength through special trails. All soldiers are equipped with either a Valkyrian Shortsword or Spear as their main weapon with a longbow as thier ranged weapon. A Valkyrian Heater Shield are used by Valkyrie Knights while Soldiers equip a Valkyrian Buckler for defense. (100) Amaaras Valkyrie Knights - Elite troops that are equipped with a full set of Valkyrian armor. These troops are selected by the Captain of the Valkryie Knights. (2000) Amaaras Soldiers - Highly trained units that are predominately females. Unlike the Valkyrie Knights, they are equipped with leather armor with a Valkyrian heart-guard.